


The Summer Time 夏日時光

by milkcat1998



Series: Season Changes 四季交替 [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Summer Love
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:08:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27876605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkcat1998/pseuds/milkcat1998
Summary: 高中AU這是一個發生和結束在夏天的故事。
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: Season Changes 四季交替 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2084295
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Background music: August - Taylor Swift
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nn_0zPAfyo8

隨著下課的鈴聲響起，這代表一個學年中最漫長的假期 ─ 暑假，正式開始了。

Merlin在暑假開始前的三個星期就計劃好這次悠長假期要做甚麼。他打算和好朋友Will把整個Newport*的博物館全部逛一次，去 Lake of Avalon的湖邊露營觀星，以及一起把任天堂最新推出的遊戲全部通關。不過Merlin還有一個祕密的暑假行程。在暑假期間，學校的欖球隊逢星期一和星期三會回校進行訓練。!

身體孱弱的Merlin當然不是欖球隊的成員啦。重點是參加訓練的人。欖球隊隊長，學校的風雲人物，校長的兒子，Arthur Pendragon. 他是梅林暗戀了兩年的人。至於你問為甚麼Merlin會喜歡Arthur？ 拜託那可是ARTHUR PENDRAGON ! 他一頭燦爛的金髮，深粹的藍眼睛，恰到好處的五官線條，加上一身健壯的肌肉，他整個人就是男性荷爾蒙的代表詞！你覺得青春期的少男少女們可以抵擋到身體的本能嗎？從他成為欖球隊隊員的第一天，Arthur就成功獲得一眾迷弟迷妹的歡心，我們可愛的小梅子自然也不例外了。

Merlin很喜歡放暑假，但是放假意味着在假期期間他無法在學校見到Arthur 。連續兩個星期不能見到自己喜歡的人(雖然只是暗戀)實在是超出了Merlin的極限，所以他決定逢星期三回學校一趟，假裝自己要去圖書館學習，其實只是籍着這個機會去偷看Arthur。Merlin知道Arthur已經有女朋友了，但是Merlin 無法停止這種暗戀的心情。現在他只要在偷偷看着Arthur就已經覺得很滿足了，反正身為直男的 Arthur一定不會注意到他。雖然聽起來有點像跟蹤狂，但Merlin自問沒有打算傷害任何人。他會在安全的距離下靜靜看着 Arthur，把這一切當作青春回憶暗藏心中。

這天就是暑假開始後的第一個星期三，Merlin 如預期般在訓練的時間來到學校了。在前往圖書館的過程中，眼神卻不自覺地在途中的操場停留太久。可惜在這短暫的一分鐘內，他沒有找到目標中的閃爍金髮，只好繼續邁向圖書館的步伐。

為什麼不在操場？今天不是要訓練嗎......

Merlin 在圖書館借到需要的參考書之後，決定去學校的禮堂碰碰運氣。因為有時候夏天天氣太熱，老師會開放有冷氣的禮堂讓同學在午休的時候打球。

找到了！他在這裡！幸好今天見到 Arthur ，不然就白走一趟了。

透過禮堂木門上的玻璃，Merlin 終於找到了他心中的金髮小王子。Arthur 正在和隊員們一起做掌上壓。雖然禮堂有冷氣設備，不過Arthur 在劇烈運動的情況下還是滿頭大汗。但是揮灑的汗水絲毫沒有影響他的迷人，甚至令他比平時看起來更耀眼了。

不同操場是開放的空間，在禮堂的室內環境要如何偷看Arthur 又不被發現呢？如果總是待在禮堂門口前，到時候有人出入禮堂就一定會被發現的。幸運地Merlin的好朋友 Will是學校音響幕後組的成員之一，Merlin經常在放學的時候上禮堂二樓的控制室找 Will聊天。控制室是整個禮堂視野最好但又最隱蔽的地方，正適合這次的秘密行動。Merlin悄悄地從禮堂正門前離開，轉身前往控制室的方向。幸好他還記得控制室的密碼是0513。(因為幕後組成員不足，有時候Will太忙了 Merlin 要去幫忙，所以Merlin知道密碼。) 

Merlin 再次在禮堂上方的控制室偷看Arthur，即使在一定的距離下Arthur的輪廓看上去仍然英氣十足。可惜學校的規定是不准帶手機回校，不然梅林一定會把握這個難得的機會把Arthur訓練時的身影拍下來好好收藏。Merlin一邊偷看Arthur，一邊開始做選修科法語的暑期聆聽練習。畢竟他名義上是扮演回校溫習功課的乖學生，如果回家之後甚麼作業也沒做很容易引起媽媽的疑心。不過看著Arthur和隊員練習的畫面，意外令Merlin 覺得很平和。他就好像偷偷進入了Arthur的生活一樣。Merlin在上方觀察著Arthur跑步的姿態，傳球的敏捷還有指揮隊友時的領袖魅力，Arthur 身上的每一部分都讓Merlin無法移開自己的目光。

隨著時鐘指針的跳動，轉眼間三個小時已經過去了。Arthur 差不多完成今天的訓練了，在他練習期間Merlin也差不多完成了今天的暑期作業。是時候要回家了。Merlin 沒有再注意 Arthur 的動向，因為他已經完成今天的目的。

Arthur，下個星期再見啦。

在收拾作業的時候，Merlin發現自己好像把借書的學生證遺留在圖書館。

糟糕！馬上就是圖書館閉館的時間了！我要趕快過去找到我的學生證！

Merlin 馬上把桌子上的作業和文具全部扔進書包內，再以最快的速度趕去圖書館。幸好在圖書館管理員的幫助下，成功在閉館前找到了自己的學生證。但是在離開圖書館前往校門的時候，Merlin卻在樓梯間遇到意料之外的人。  
是Arthur 和他的女朋友Gwen!

雖然內心的教養提醒他偷聽別人的對話是很不禮貌的行為，但是Merlin還是無法壓止自己的好奇心。他屏聲斂息，靜靜地站在樓梯的轉角位。

“Arthur，雖然提出交往的人是我。但是我想你也感覺到我們之間出現了一些問題。”  
“我很混亂，我不知道應該怎麼辦。”

“Gwen，我尊重你的一切決定。”

“我們可以暫時分開一下嗎？我覺得我們都需要一點時間冷靜一下。”

“...... 如果這是你想要的，我接受。”

“謝謝你，Arthur。”

過了幾秒之後Merlin才從這個驚天大秘密回過神來，Arthur竟然要和Gwen暫時分開一段時間？！

但是Merlin並沒有想像中那樣開心，他很擔心Arthur。他擔心Gwen的暫時離開會讓 Arthur感到難過，Arthur應該要和Gwen在暑假開開心心地享受戀愛的甜蜜而不是在這段時間獨自一人承受心碎的感覺。Merlin 無法對此坐視不理。

”嘿，你還好嗎? 對不起我不是故意偷聽的，不過我剛離開圖書館就見到你們在樓梯......"

"沒關係。但是可以拜託你不要把這件事當成八卦宣揚出去嗎？這段時間我只想靜靜沉澱一下自己的心情，我不想再被學校裏面的"狗仔隊" 騷擾我難得的假期。

“沒問題！我又不是那些八卦的小女生！放心！我絕對不會把你們之間的事說出去！我保證！”

“對了，你的名字是？”

“Merlin. Merlin Emrys."

"我是 Arthur Pendragon."

"我想全校的學生沒有人不認識你這個體育小王子吧！Mr. Pendragon."

"叫我Arthur就好，Mr. Pendragon 聽起來就像我爸。"

" 好吧。Arthur. 你現在還好嗎？身為剛才的目擊者，我很擔心你的情緒。你需要和別人談談嗎？"

"謝謝你。我還好。雖然Gwen的決定令我感到難過，但我必須尊重她的選擇。"  
"對了，身為剛剛被甩了的人，我應該有任性的權利吧？"

" ? "

Merlin覺得自己在做夢，因為他現在竟然在校園小王子的車上兜風！他坐在副駕駛座上，眼神卻忍不住偷偷望向旁邊的 Arthur。他今天實在是經歷了太多的衝擊了。由Arthur和Gwen暫時分開，自己鼓起勇氣上前關心Arthur，到被Arthur 拉上車兜風，每一件事都在他的腦袋裏面炸開了花，令Merlin暫時失去了思考的功能。

今天是Arthur第一次和Merlin交談，但卻不是他第一次注意這位黑髮藍眸的可愛男孩。因為他總是在午膳時間的食堂，坐在Arthur附近的角落靜靜地看書。他身上那種柔和恬靜的氣質讓Arthur想起了自己早逝的母親Ygraine。雖然Arthur一直也很想認識這位飯堂的“角落小精靈”，但是每次的午膳時間Arthur不是要和騎士團討論學界比賽的戰術策略，就是要陪女朋友Gwen和 姐姐Morgana聊天。當代表結束午膳時間的鐘聲響起之後，他就如同穿上高跟鞋的灰姑娘一樣消失得無影無蹤。但是Arthur沒想到，今天竟然會被他看到自己和Gwen分開的場景。被他看到自己被甩了的樣子令Arthur感到非常尷尬。但是男孩的第一個反應不是追問學園八卦，而是關心Arthur的情緒。這令 Arthur 對他又多了幾分莫名的好感。

在汽車音響的歌聲下，車子開進了左則的山林通道。一個小時之後，他們來到了一個的波平如鏡的湖畔。

“這裡是...... Lake of Avalon?”

“沒錯。我一直也很想夜晚來這裡看星星，這是我小時候的願望。但是我爸太忙了，就算是暑假他也要準備下學年的行政工作和為學校申請政府資助。他是個好爸爸，他只是沒太多時間陪我還有 Morgana 相處。”

“你的騎士團呢？我相信他們都很願意陪你過來？還有 Gwen?”

“他們都是我的好朋友。我只是不習慣..... 麻煩別人。Gwen雖然是我女朋友，但是我卻從來不知道她的喜好是甚麼，她喜歡在那裡約會？這大概是她選擇暫時和我分開的原因吧？我真是一個不稱職的男朋友。”

“Arthur，請不要對自己太苛刻。相信我，人生已經很難了。你要對自己好一點。”

Merlin 看到Arthur低下頭的樣子，忍不住伸手輕輕地揉了一下金髮腦袋。這是每次Merlin 難過的時候，Hunith 給予他安慰的方式之一。

“噢，對不起！我就是看到你有點難過，所以想安慰一下你。我傷心的時候我媽媽也會這樣......”

“沒關係，我不介意。事實上因為你在我身旁，我覺得好多了。”  
“好了，不要再說這些了。我們來看星星吧！”

整個晚上，他們就躺在Arthur 的吉普車後面看星星。雖然現在是盛夏時節，但入夜後的Avalon湖邊仍然吹起陣陣的涼風。因為這是臨時興起的行程，所以Merlin身上只穿了輕薄的夏裝。看到Merlin的鼻子變得通紅，Arthur 脫下自己身上的運動外套，披在Merlin 身上。Merlin 在心裏面默默感謝Arthur這個體貼的行為。夏日的晚風再次襲來，卻沒有帶走Merlin臉上淡淡的粉色。

今晚的觀星之旅雖然沒有帳篷和天文望遠鏡，但是Arthur竟然可以透過肉眼分辨出不同的星座，他甚至還向 Merlin分享星座背後的神話故事和科學知識。Merlin很意外，因為體育小王子看上去完全不像天文科學宅。Arthur解釋他一直都在自學有關觀星的知識，這是為了在Avalon觀星而做的準備。他只是一直沒找到合適的機會實踐罷了。因為了解到Arthur不為人知的一面，Merlin感到很開心。他更加沒想到自己其中一個暑假計劃竟然是和Arthur一起完成，Merlin再次感謝命運的安排。這大概是畢業之前，他最接近Arthur的時刻了。

唯一美中不足的是，事出突然他們沒來得及準備晚餐。所以他們只好一起分享了Hunith為 Merlin回校溫習準備的點心和果汁。(Merlin 絕對不會告訴Arthur因為他忙着偷看Arthur訓練，忘了吃媽媽準備的下午茶。) Arthur稱讚了Hunith的手藝，不過他覺得如果可以一邊觀星，一邊吃香草烤雞會更加好。

斗轉星移，兩人在璀璨的星空下渡過了愉快的一晚。

是時候要回家了。

Merlin在Arthur的護送下，安全到達家門。下車之後他才發現媽媽Hunith 站在門口前，正在用擔心的眼神望向他。

"親愛的，你到底去那麼了？這麼晚回家媽媽會擔心的。下次出去玩的話，記住打電話回來告訴媽媽。對了，你吃了晚飯嗎？肚子餓嗎？”

“噢，媽媽對不起。因為我在離開學校的時候遇到了朋友，所以被他拉走了。下次我一定會用校務處的電話打電話告訴你的。我有吃東西，不過現在我還是有點餓。我可以吃一點宵夜嗎？”

"當然沒問題了，親愛的。對了，你不向我介紹一下你的朋友嗎？"

"媽媽，這是Arthur Pandragon。我學校的欖球隊隊長。"

"你好，Arthur。你肚子餓嗎？要不要進來和Merlin一起吃宵夜？"

"Emrys 太太你好。謝謝你的好意，不過現在時間不早了，我也應該要回家了，晚安。”

”謝謝你送Merlin回家，回去的路上要小心駕駛。"

"好的。再見了，Emrys 太太。再見，Merlin。"

Merlin和Hunith在家門前目送Arthur的離開，之後Hunith再為Merlin煮了一頓豐盛的宵夜。在吃過媽媽的愛心大餐後，Merlin終於回到了他自己的房間。正當Merlin 準備換上乾淨又舒適的睡衣，再靜靜地躺在床上回憶今晚的美好時，他才發現自己身上的運動外套忘記了還給Arthur。

算了，下個星期見到Arthur的時候再還給他吧。

Merlin 將身上的外套脫下來，整齊摺疊好然後放在旁邊的床頭櫃。保險起見，他還是拿起書桌上的筆，將日歷上下個星期三的空格圈起來。做完這些事情之後，Merlin 才換上睡衣及上床休息。不過躺在床上，他的視線還是不自覺地飄向日歷那個顯眼的標記。最後他在數字的催眠下，靜靜沈入夢鄉。

送Merlin回家之後，Arthur才發現原來他們的家距離不遠，都是在學校附近的街區。Arthur花不了多少時間就回到了家中。Uther和 Morgana在這個時間已經睡着了，所以Arthur盡量放輕自己的腳步，他可不想一個不小心吵醒他們，然後被Uther和Morgana在凌晨"重點關心"。雖然今天不是完美的一天，但是他卻和一個剛剛相識的人創造了美好的回憶。當他躺在床上回憶今天的點點滴滴，他第一時間想到的不是Gwen，而是Avalon湖邊那個黑髮男孩。隨後他又想到，原來他忘了問Merlin的電話。無法語言的失落感馬上湧上心頭，他還能再次見到Merlin嗎？

不對，我不是知道Merlin的家在那裡嗎？過幾天找個理由去拜訪一下吧。

落空的心再次變得踏實，心情放鬆的Arthur漫漫地感受到睡意的來臨，平穩入睡。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 詮釋:  
> Newport 紐波特  
> 是英國威爾斯22個行政區，其中一個主要地區及城市，位於威爾斯東南，靠近英格蘭。


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Background music: August - Taylor Swift
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nn_0zPAfyo8

從湖邊觀星後又過了三天，Merlin 還是不時回想起當那晚的一分一秒。繁星若塵，碧波粼粼，他和Arthur在星空和湖水陪伴下暢所欲言。一切都如此美好。

可惜還要等下個星期才可以見到Arthur…… 我還外套給他之後，他還會記得我嗎？

"Merlin，你的朋友來找你了！"

“知道了，媽媽！我來了！”

媽媽的聲音打斷了Merlin對Arthur的回憶，Merlin只好匆忙跑下樓梯。

是Will來了嗎？可是我們不是約好明天才一起玩遊戲嗎？

Merlin 快步走過客廳來玄關，卻看到意想不到的人。  
是Arthur! 他為甚麼會來我家？！就算是為了外套的事也不用來我家吧？只要約在學校見面就好......

"早安，Arthur。你找我？上次我忘了還你外套，我現在馬上拿給你。"

"原來我的外套在你這裡嗎？你不說我都忘記了。"

"你不是因為外套的事找我？那你來我家到底要幹嘛？"

"當然是找你！對了，你不邀請我進去嗎？"

" ! "

最後Merlin邀請Arthur進了自己的房間，因為在客廳被媽媽看到自己暗戀的人實在是太尷尬了。

Arthur在Merlin 的帶領下，穿過走廊來到他的房間。和一般青春期的少年不同，Merlin的房間沒有中二病的海報和裝飾，更加沒有堆在角落還沒有洗的舊衣服。整體以白色和綠色為主，牆上掛了幾幅威爾士的水彩風景畫和一些制作精美的植物標本。房間右則的書櫃除了平時上課的課本外，還有幾本植物圖鑑和奇幻小說。床尾的窗台上放了一排生機勃勃的多肉植物盆栽。雖然空間不大，但是帶給人的感覺舒服又自然。

"哇！這就是你的房間？看起來漂亮得像是Ikea 的示範單位！"  
"牆上的植物標本是你做的嗎？"

"是的，因為我對植物還有大自然很有興趣......"  
"外套還你。不過你來找我到底有甚麼事？"

Arthur接過Merlin 手上的外套，然後從短褲的袋子裹拿出一張類似名片的東西，遞給Merlin。

“這是甚麼？”

“明天舉辦的鄉村民俗音樂節的門票。地點在附近的露營場地，坐車過去只要大約一個小時。”

“我不明白，Arthur?”

“昨天Morgana無緣無故塞了兩張票給我。她的原話是，每年一次的暑假應該和Gwen 呆在一起甜蜜約會，而不是老是混在臭男人堆裹面打甚麼欖球。你知道我現在和Gwen暫時分開一段時間，我沒辦法告訴Morgana因為這樣會害她擔心。所以只好找你和我一起解決問題了！這順便是答謝你上次陪我一起觀星吧，很抱歉那晚我害你太晚回家讓你媽媽擔心。”

“但是Arthur，你的騎士朋友們呢？我想他們應該比我更適合去這些場合吧？”

“很不幸地他們明天都剛好沒空。Lance要為鄰居的小孩子補習，Gwaine 想和剛剛認識的女孩子約會，Leon會去探望爺爺奶奶，Elyan有兼職在身。所以拜訪你了Merlin，不然我之後一定會被 Morgana 咬住不放的！你都不知道那個魔女有多可怕......”

“可是......” 我明天約了Will 在他家打遊戲......

Merlin還未來得及把嘴邊的說話說出來，就看到了Arthur 可憐的”狗狗”眼神，結果還是不忍心把拒絕的說話說出口。

“好吧。但是我不可以太晚回家。” 對不起了，Will。我真的沒有辦法拒絕Arthur 。

“哈哈～謝謝你！明天我會兩點左右過來接你！到時見！”

在Arthur 離開一段時間之後，Merlin 的腦袋還是有一段時間無法運轉。原本以後上次的觀星已經是歷史時刻，沒想到他現在竟然要和Arthur 兩個人去音樂節！這聽起來就像約會！不對不對，Arthur已經有Gwen了，雖然現在他們需要分開一段時間，但是他們一定會回到彼此的身邊！Merlin 做了好久的心理建設，才可以接受他和Arthur 一起去音樂節的事實。另外他還要打電話向Will 道歉，因為原定的電玩之日要延遲了。幸好Will沒有向Merlin 追問延遲的原因，不然以Merlin 不擅長說謊的性格來說一定會露餡。雖然他和Will是最好的朋友，但是Merlin還是不想被Will知道自己搞上了學校的金髮小王子。不過出發前的一晚Merlin 還是太緊張了，導致他沒有足夠的睡眠時間。

第二天的下午，Merlin剛吃完午飯，Arthur就準時來到Merlin家。在徵得Hunith的同意並保證會準時把Merlin送回家的之後，Merlin就被Arthur拉上車，開始他們這天的行程。

雖然昨天睡得不太好，但是坐在暗戀的人身旁還是讓Merlin血管裏面腎上腺素沸騰不已。Arthur正在專心駕駛，和暖的日光照在Arthur身上，令他的小麥膚色看上去更加性感迷人。肌肉的線條在光線的透視下若隱若現......  
Merlin，停止你腦袋裏面的奇怪聯想！

另一邊廂，Arthur正在用雙眼的余光偷偷打量Merlin.  
Merlin今天看起來也是很可愛呢。臉頰紅紅的，是因為今天天氣太熱嗎？對了我現在是不是應該和他聊聊天讓氣氛不要冷場？但是和他聊欖球他會不會覺得我只是肌肉發達的笨蛋？到底應該和喜歡學習的好學生聊甚麼……

結果兩人都因為腦袋裏的奇怪東西，整個車程也沒說超過10句說話，沈默地到達音樂節會場。

雖然Merlin不是很喜歡人多的場合，不過來到音樂節的會場還是被現場的氣氛感染了，變得活潑起來。表現還沒有開始，他們決定先在附近的跳蚤市集和小食攤檔逛一下，然後到開始的時候再回來。

Arthur沒想到文靜內斂的Merlin有如此興奮的一面。他超級喜歡可愛的裝飾手作和小東西，每個攤檔也想走過去看看。

"這個貓貓圖案的茶杯好可愛！看起來很適合在花園裏吃下午茶！還有旁邊的兔子造型餐巾也好可愛！啊好想全部都帶回家！"

"Merlin! 你真的很像一個女孩子！你竟然會喜歡這些女孩子的玩意！"

"每個人都有喜歡可愛東西的權利！你這個滿腦子只有欖球的菜頭是不會明白的！"

Arthur覺得和那些動物系列的餐具相比，Merlin才是看起來最可愛的一個。他現在看起來就像一隻有儲物癖的小松鼠，正在苦惱要把那個堅果帶回家收藏。(不過傲嬌小王子絕對說不出口，他絕對不承認他覺得Merlin是最可愛的這個事實。) 在一番的糾結之後，Merlin還是決定要買貓貓茶杯，因為他覺得這個茶杯正好可以送給喜歡在花園喝下午茶的媽媽。

在逛完整個跳蚤市集和買了一點零食之後，音樂節就差不多開始。Arthur和Merlin趕快回到表演場地。幸好前排還有不少位置，不然他們就要站在後排看着前面人山人海的腦袋和像指甲片般細小的主唱了。微涼的夏風吹來，木結他簡單的旋律加上表演嘉賓空靈的歌聲。觀眾們都陶醉在優美的自然環境和悠揚的音樂中，Arthur和Merlin也不例外。兩人雖然沒有交談，但他們都在靜靜欣賞音樂的美妙之處。隨著天色逐漸變暗，台上的表演嘉賓數次易手，終於來到最後一位駐場歌手。而Merlin 和 Arthur今天的音樂節活動也一同來到尾聲。又是時候要回家了。

"幸好不是那種吵雜的搖滾音樂祭，不然我下車的那一刻就想回家了。這是我第一次去聽音樂節，謝謝你的邀請，Arthur！我今天真的很開心！"

"應該是我謝謝你才對。你讓我成功逃過魔女Morgana的追殺。雖然說要答謝你上次陪我觀星，但是感覺今天還是你陪我比較多。"

"不是的！觀星和音樂節我也過得很開心！你沒有欠我甚麼！"

"好了，趕快上車。我可是答應你媽媽把你準時送回家吃晚餐。"

Merlin坐在車上，心中卻忍不住回想起今天和Arthur度過的每一個細節。午後明媚的陽光， 熱鬧沸騰的攤檔市集，唱台上柔和的歌聲，還有Arthur。大概是因為Arthur在他身邊，今天才顯得特別完美。雖然他從很久以前就開始暗戀Arthur，但是他認為那只是青春期少年的仰慕和荷爾蒙過盛，等他長大之後這種莫名的愛戀就會消失。但是從觀星的晚上起，他開始真正認識Arthur。那些在金髮小王子的外號下，真正的Arthur。真正的Arthur有着一顆柔軟的心，善良又美好。Merlin希望他可以永遠守護這顆如太陽般金澄澄的心。

"Arthur，我可以問有關Gwen的事嗎？因為我還是有點擔心你們...... 如果你不想說就算了。"

"沒關係，我很好。如果你想聽我就說吧。Gwen 是我第一個交往的女朋友。雖然當初是她向我表白，不過因為和她在一起很輕鬆，所以我就答應了。她大概是除了Morgana之外，這個世界上我唯一真心喜歡的女孩吧。不過...... 我們之間的相處卻不太像一般情侶。因為去年要準備GCSE*的考試，欖球隊的訓練也不能落下。我們除了平時上學的時間會一起吃飯聊天之外，完全沒有出去一起玩。而且我們回家後也絕少通電話和發短信。那些熱戀期情侶會做的事，像是約會和送禮物。我們從來沒有做過。她大概是察覺到我們之間異常冷淡的相處模式，才提出要分開一段時間吧......"

看著Arthur眼中的落寞，Merlin感到非常心痛。他心目中的金髮小王子應該是在太陽下盡情歡笑，而不是像現在這樣後悔過去的錯失。他決定要幫助Arthur，他才是最應該獲得幸福的人。

"我來幫助你吧！你不是說你不懂情侶之間應該如何相處嗎？雖然我也沒有談過戀愛，但是你可以把我當成練習的對象！利用這個暑假好好練習，開學後把 Gwen追回來！

"這樣...... 真的可以嗎？會不會很奇怪？"

"把這個當成是追回Gwen的考驗吧！Arthur，你可以的！"

"Merlin你真是一個很好的朋友！謝謝你！我會努力的！"

就是這樣，Merlin和Arthur開始了名為"情侶相處大作戰"的計劃。不過現在，他們還未知道這無心的舉動就像心上飛舞的蝴蝶，它扇動的翅膀造成了夏季季末的龍捲風，振動了二人的命運。

經過一個小時的車程，Arthur成功把 Merlin在晚上八點前送到家門。Hunith有點驚訝，因為她以為Arthur和Merlin要再晚一點才回來。

"Arthur，謝謝你帶Merlin去玩還送他回家呢。晚餐快要煮好了，進來一起吃吧！"

"謝謝你，Emrys太太。不過我現在應該要回家了。"

"Arthur，謝謝你送我回家。下次再一起出去玩吧！"

"Merlin！"

" ? "

"拿着。"

"這是剛才的兔子餐巾？你買下來了？"

"是的。剛才看見你很喜歡就買了。你喜歡這個已經很像女孩子，現在不要再像個女孩子那樣扭捏，趕快拿着。"

"Arthur……"

看着手中的餐巾小兔子，Merlin忍不住在臉上掛起了大大的笑容。他覺得Arthur真的可愛死了。這樣可愛的Arthur讓Merlin突然之間想逗弄他一下。

"Arthur，你不給我這個女朋友一個道別的擁抱嗎？"

" ! "  
"真的要這樣做嗎？"

"快點！我現在是你女朋友！"

"哈哈你們感情真的很好呢~"

Arthur最後只好輕輕地擁抱了一下Merlin，然後就趕快跑回車上，駕駛離開。雖然只有一瞬間，但他感受Merlin纖細的身軀下，那顆心臟跳動的節奏。還有Merlin身上的衣服傳來的柔順劑香氣。不知為何Arthur對此感到非常緊張，所以他很快就放開了Merlin，然後上車離開。但是和Merlin擁抱的感覺不懷，Arthur甚至有點偷偷喜歡上這種感覺。在回家的路程中，Arthur一直在想Merlin到底是用甚麼牌子的衣物柔順劑。他還差點想發短信問Merlin(是的他們終於交換電話號碼了)，但是這樣做看起來真的很像變態。所以最後Arthur還是按捺住好奇的心情，回家吃完晚飯後向Merlin發個晚安短信就上床睡覺了。

Merlin沒想到Arthur如此純情，他竟然因為自己說要抱抱而臉紅了！可惜當時沒有相機，不然Merlin一定會把Arthur害羞的樣子拍下來。Merlin暗中決定要多多和Arthur練習抱抱，這樣他在面對Gwen的時候就不會再緊張了。不過Merlin覺得Arthur還是有進步的，因為他在準備上床睡覺的時候竟然收到了Arthur的晚安短信！看來那個菜頭還不是太笨，知道情侶之間的晚安傳統！看到Arthur短信的Merlin不禁會心微笑，隨即馬上回了一個“祝你好夢"再附增一個可愛的貓貓睡覺表情。他把剛才的餐巾小兔子珍而重之地放上旁邊的床頭櫃，然後帶上臨睡前的好心情投入棉被的懷抱。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 詮釋:  
> General Certificate of Secondary Education 簡稱 GCSE。中文譯為普通中等教育證書，是英國學生完成第一階段中等教育所參加的主要考試。GCSE是英國中學10年級和11年級學習的課程。經歷兩年的GCSE學習後，學生方可進入A-Level階段的學習。學生GCSE的成績將被作為A-Level甚至大學錄取的參考。


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Background music: August - Taylor Swift
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nn_0zPAfyo8

自從開始"情侶相處大作戰"之後，Merlin向Arthur提出了兩點要求。

1\. 每天都要互相傳訊息和打電話，和對方聊天聯絡感情還有報告行蹤。這是情侶保持親密感和信任基礎很重要的一步。

2\. 每個星期至少約會一次。拜託又不是遠距離戀愛，正常的情侶都恨不得每天和對方都黏在一起吧？約會當然是用作維繫情侶感情啦。

在傳訊息和打電話這方面，Merlin 挺意外的Arthur竟然從來沒有忘記過他們之間的約定。Arthur每天早上中午還有晚上都準時向Merlin道早午晚安順帶報告活動行蹤 (對此Arthur的解釋是他在手機裏面設了鬧鐘提醒自己)，而且他還時不時向Merlin吐槽Uther的守舊思想和Morgana的魔女性格。基本上Merlin的手機提示音除了睡覺之外，安靜的時間從來沒有超過三個小時。不過除了吐槽之外，Arthur和Merlin還是有很多共同愛好的。例如他們都很喜歡看奇幻小說，他們對威爾斯當地的亞瑟王傳說都有着相當的熱誠，還有們都喜歡小鎮上一間叫The Rising Sun的麵包店的蜂蜜麵包。他們好像從未找到如此合拍的朋友，大有相逢恨晚的感覺。

Merlin和Arthur傳訊息的密度甚至還引起了Hunith的關注。Hunith在吃飯的時候，旁敲側擊地問起有關他傳訊的對象還有對戀愛的看法時，Merlin只好再三向媽媽解釋自己只是認識了很要好的朋友而且正在擔當朋友的戀愛顧問。Hunith向Merlin投來關心的眼神並表達了對兒子的關注。無論如何，她只是希望Merlin快樂。

另一邊廂，Morgana也注意到Arthur的奇怪行為。自從Arthur從音樂節回來之後，就一日三餐手機不離手，有時候還躲在房間打電話。Morgana歸功於自己的音樂節約會計畫，她覺得一定是那天的音樂節重燃了Arthur和Gwen的愛火。她成功讓一對在分手邊緣的小情侶重新拾起對對方的熱情，對此Morgana覺得自己真的是勞苦功高。她一定要多多催促Arthur出門約會，這樣她在家就不用看到Arthur陷入戀愛傻笑的蠢樣子。

雖然在短信和電話聯絡方面，Arthur成功通過了Merlin的考核。但是在約會這方面，Arthur最初的表現就有點強差人意了。第一次約會Arthur帶了Merlin去他平時喜歡吃的披薩店，但是在進去前他才知道Merlin對蕃茄過敏。

"對不起...... 我不知道你對蕃茄過敏。"

"沒關係。我們去另一個地方吧？。"

"Ummm…… 其實我也不太清楚約會應該去甚麼地方。"

"不如我們一起去電影院吧？情侶之間也很流行電影約會！"

"謝謝你，Merlin。不過本來應該是我負責約會行程的，我覺得自己真的蠢爆了。"

"就是因為你不擅長，所以才要多多練習！下次不要再令我失望了。"

最後他們去電影院挑了一套剛上畫的超級英雄電影，吃了電影院的爆谷和熱狗充當晚餐。Arthur覺得電影的動作畫面還不錯，但是Merlin一步出電影院就忍不住吐槽電影的劇情和邏輯。但是他們都一致同意男主角的顏值和身材足以令觀眾忽略所有不合常理的情節。達成共識的他們隨即在電影院門外哈哈大笑起來，完全無視周圍眾人的目光。

第二次的約會是Merlin提議的草地野餐。幸好這次Merlin在出發前有提醒Arthur，令他們不至於在公園的草地上呆坐一整天。Merlin準備了自家制的水果沙拉、果汁還有Arthur一直心心念念的香草烤雞 (Merlin在野餐之前特別向媽媽請教了香草烤雞的做法)。Arthur就準備了他們都喜歡的蜂蜜麵包、紅茶、防水野餐墊以及兩人的餐具。

在一個風光明媚的早上，Merlin匆匆地和媽媽道過早安之後就跳上Arthur的車上，開始兩人的野餐約會。在車上兩人分享了各自對野餐的感想和印象。Merlin告訴Arthur他小時候第一次出發去學校野餐旅行前的那個晚上，因為心情太興奮而睡不著。結果第二天起床因為着涼發燒了，只好一邊哭着吃退燒藥一邊哀求媽媽在他病好後再帶他去野餐。而Arthur印象中的野餐，除了美味可口的點心和公園優美的風景外，還有母親的溫柔細語 。原來Ygraine未過世前，她經常和Arthur還有Morgana三人一起到附近的公園野餐。可惜自從母親過世之後，Arthur就再也沒有去過野餐了。

聽完這段帶點重量的回憶之後，Merlin一時之間也不知道應該說甚麼來安慰Arthur。他只好把手覆蓋上Arthur正在駕駛的左手，並在Arthur回頭的時候給予一個微笑。Arthur露出了一個驚訝的眼神，但卻沒有反對Merlin的舉動。隨後Arthur將他的左手從方向盤拿下來，方便坐在身旁的Merlin牽着他的手。一路上二人都安靜如絲，但他們都很享受這種寧靜又溫馨的時刻。

經過一段時間的車程後，Arthur和Merlin終於到達今日約會的目的地 ─ 公園的草地。幸好今天是平日，草地上有很多空位。他們找了一個既開揚但太陽又不會太大的好位置，佈置好環境後就開始野餐了。新鮮的沙律和果汁，香氣撲鼻的蜂蜜麵包和烤雞，還有英國人最喜歡的紅茶。這可是史上最完美的野餐約會了。Arthur和Merlin在綠草如茵的大自然下，一邊享受這頓豐盛的早餐，一邊和對方鬥嘴聊天。

"哈哈~是我的最愛！香草烤雞！"

"你還是當心點！小心吃太多到時候比賽穿不上運動服！"

"我才不胖！我的身材以傳接鋒*的體型來說可是相當標準！我吃光三隻香草烤雞也游刃有餘！"

"暑假沒有學界比賽！而且你們欖球隊又不是天天訓練！如果你真的每天吃光三隻香草烤雞，我敢保證開學之後女孩們見到的就不再是"體育小王子"了。而是"發福大王子"了！"

"菜頭"和"白痴"這兩個詞語絡繹不絕地出現兩人的對話之中。大既是連丘比特也不忍心打擾他們的獨處時光，Arthur和Merlin注意到時間的流逝，已經是三個小時之後。

經歷過兩次約會之後，Arthur已經大有進步。每次約會之前都會先考慮Merlin的喜好再向他本人確認。所以之後的約會都沒有再出現像是第一次情況了。Merlin開始期待與Arthur的每週約會，不知道Arthur今個星期又會帶他去甚麼地方呢？  
另一方面，Arthur每週都很努力做功課。他會上網查詢"十大約會聖地"、"約會指南"等戀愛網誌推出的攻略。(他甚至有考慮過向Morgana請教，但是感覺一定會被魔女捉住把柄所以只好作擺。)雖然約會前的準備工作很費時，但是Arthur一想到Merlin的笑容，還有他們二人渡過的美好回憶，突然之間他又有了動力去策劃另一場完美的約會了。

Arthur用他的直男思維，在短短一個月之內和Merlin去了遠足、藝術展覽、舞台劇和遊樂場。時間過得很快，暑假又接近完結了，這個星期就是他和Merlin最後一次的約會。Arthur決定給Merlin 一個驚喜，為今年的暑假畫上完美的句號。

現在是8月30日的晚上。再過一天就開學了。Merlin 平時都很期待重新回到學校，可以見到久違的老師和同學。但是今年的他卻一點都不想暑期結束。一想到開學之後他就不會再和Arthur約會，他的心隱隱作痛。他只能向上帝禱告，希望時間能夠再過得慢一點。甚至如果時間可以停留在此刻，那該有多好？但是無論他如何懇切地祈禱，時間還是如流沙般無情地流走。明天就是他和Arthur最後一次的約會了。他應該要好好珍惜他和Arthur一起渡過的時間，然後站在遠處祝福Arthur和Gwen。是時候回復正常生活了。他現在要做的就是早點上床睡覺，明天精神抖擻地迎接Arthur。

話雖如此，但Merlin還是在床上輾轉反側。一想起Arthur，他就無法入睡。Arthur耀眼的金髮，靛藍的雙眼，嘴邊的笑渦，還有他的一舉一動，全部都刻印在Merlin 的腦海中，無法抹走。他已經攤在床上呆望天花板三個半小時，但是睡意依然沒有來襲。忽然，窗外傳來一陣有規律的聲響，打斷了Merlin 的思緒。這引起了Merlin的好奇，他走到窗前打算一探究竟。但Merlin 沒想到他竟然在自己房間的窗前看到出乎意料的人。

"Arthur?! 你大晚上的在我房間的窗戶外幹甚麼？"

"Merlin，你現在馬上換衣服跟我出去，不要走大門，我怕吵醒你媽媽。"

"Arthur? 你到底想幹甚麼？"

"如果你不想錯過我們最後一次的約會，最好趕快聽我的說話。"

" ！"

最後Merlin在一頭霧水的情況下換上衣服，跟着Arthur從自己房間的窗外爬下來。直到上車後他才覺得奇怪，他為甚麼要在自己家裏像賊一樣偷偷摸摸地跑出來？

Arthur為了這次的驚喜已經準備很久了，為了不讓Merlin發現他還故意誤導Merlin，讓他以為明天才是正確的日期。好吧，嚴格來說明天的確是他們最後一次約會的日子。因為他打算帶Merlin 去鄰郡著名的Three Cliffs Bay*看日出。日出象徵新的開始。他希望在暑假的結尾，Merlin可以用充滿希望的心情去迎接新的學年。還有...... 用另一種目光看待他們之間的關係。和Merlin只是認識了短短兩個月，但是有時候他覺得他們已經相識了超過二十年。他們有相同的興趣，相同的口味甚至相同的幽默感。兩人之間的緣份像是命中註定的安排，這個世界上大概只有Merlin 可以帶給他這種一見如故的感覺了。雖然他覺得自己背叛了Gwen，但是他的確在這段時間愛上了Merlin。他決定開學之後就和Gwen坦白，然後再向Merlin表白。

而坐在駕駛座右則的Merlin，還是沒有搞清楚Arthur到底想幹甚麼。Arthur說要保持神秘感，所以坐在車上的他到現在還是不知道他們要去甚麼地方。但是看到Arthur所帶來的安全感，漸漸驅散了前往未知目的地的焦躁和困惑。因為Merlin知道，無論他要往何處，只要Arthur在他身邊，任何地方都是安全之地。

經過大約兩個小時的車程，二人終於來到了目的地Three Cliffs Bay. 一開始下車的時候，Merlin 並沒有認出這裡是甚麼地方。在看到那個著名的懸崖和崖下美麗的沙灘之後，他才知道自己身處甚麼地方。

"這裡是...... Three Cliffs Bay?"

"沒錯！我們今天來這裏看日出！因為是我們暑假最後一次約會，我覺得還是應該去特別一點的地方！你喜歡嗎？"

"謝謝你...... Arthur。我很喜歡，這大概是我這個暑假最美好的回憶了。"

"應該是我謝謝你才對，Merlin。你教會了我很多，是你讓我知道甚麼才是真正的戀愛。在遇見你之前，我只是一個不懂得考慮對方心情的大菜頭罷了。"  
"對了，你冷嗎？日出前是一整天氣溫最低的時間，需要我借你外套嗎？"

"謝謝你，Arthur。"

Arthur再次脫下身上的外套，披在Merlin的肩膊上，一如他們初遇的時候。

兩人坐在沙灘上，在等待中迎來了日出的第一縷光芒。早晨柔和的光線照耀在他們身上。Merlin 注意到脫下外套的Arthur，他光滑的後脖在太陽的作用下閃閃發光。好奇心起的Merlin 用手指在Arthur的皮膚上畫了一個M字。Arthur雖然覺得奇怪，但卻沒有阻止Merlin。大概每個熱戀中的情侶，都想將自己的名字刻在對方身上，展示自己的所有權吧？正當Merlin想完成他的名字的其他部分時，他意識到一個事實。

他從未真正擁有Arthur。

Arthur還是如當初他們相遇時那般，溫柔又美好。但是Merlin卻改變了。此刻，他清晰地知道自己陷入了名為Arthur Pendragon的漩渦之中。他愛上了Arthur。畢竟Arthur那樣的英俊。性格雖然有點驕縱但絕非蠻不講理，對於重視的人他甚至可以稱得上是體貼入微。誰不會愛上他呢？Arthur 可是所有學校女生眼中的夢中情人，而他身邊早就有Gwen 的存在了。自己只是他身邊一個比較要好的朋友，在Arthur遇到感情難題時為他出謀獻策。Merlin是Arthur的朋友，也只能是朋友。

這突如其來的打擊令Merlin 臉色一沈。他收回了右手，別過頭不再望向Arthur。

大概是感受到身上移開的目光，Arthur開始把自己的視線放在Merlin的眼睛。

"謝謝你，Merlin。這個暑假我真的過得很開心。開學之後......"

"開學之後記得把Gwen追回來！我可是用盡九牛二虎之力才教會你如何與另一半相處和約會的！你可不要再令Gwen失望了，要做一個好男友！知道嗎？"

Merlin突然之間的插嘴打斷了Arthur的說話，看著他臉上燦爛的微笑，Arthur失去了勇氣將原話說出來。他只好隨口應了一聲好，然後匆匆結束這次的談話。

Arthur和Merlin在沙灘上待了一段時間就離開了。二人心事重重地回到車上，誰也沒有和誰說話。最後一次的暑假約會就在一片無聲無息中，悄然落幕。

時間從未停下它的腳步。又是一年開學日。Merlin在鬧鐘的響鬧下從床上睡來。在吃過媽媽的愛心早餐後，Merlin再次拿起裝滿書本和作業的背包，出門上學。他今年已經是Grade 12，明年最要面對A-level*了。在這兩年時間裏面，他一定要好好學習。在A-level的考核中取得佳績，升上大學繼續深造！

話雖如此，但是在整個開學日的上午他還是時不時想起Arthur。他想念Arthur在他身邊的氛圍，他溫暖的雙手，還有Arthur對他說過的每一句說話。他是不是應該去找Arthur呢？說不定Gwen早已對Arthur沒有感覺了？他也應該關心一下好朋友的感情狀況吧？

有了"關心朋友"這個藉口之後，它給了Merlin勇氣找Arthur確認，有關他們之間的關係，還有Gwen的問題。Merlin決定在午膳時間去找Arthur。隨着鈴聲的響起，時間又來到了學生們期待的午膳時間。Merlin鼓起勇氣來到食堂的大門。正當他打算推門進去，他透過大堂玻璃門看到了問題的答案。  
Arthur坐在Gwen的身邊，兩人雖然沒甚麼特別的舉動。但流動在兩人之間的氣氛自然又和諧，他們都對對方展露了發自真心的微笑。

在那一刻，Merlin知道自己無法介入他們二人之間。

他拿著媽媽做的便當，轉身離開。

飛快地穿過不同的走廊。一路上Merlin都提醒自己不要低頭。因為他擔心只要一個不小心，他眼框內凝固的淚水就會奪目而出。幸好現在是午膳時間，大部分學生都集中在飯堂。走廊上很少人走動，沒人注意到Merlin的奇怪之處。Merlin走到轉角的一間廁所，快速地跑進間隔並關上門。他終於忍不住失聲痛哭起來。

他把自己的心陷落在Arthur身上。  
但由他們認識的第一天，他就未曾擁有Arthur。從未真正擁有，又可談失去呢？

Merlin已經對如何離開學校沒有記憶，他只記得自己失魂落魄地回到家中。  
他對Hunith說的第一句說話就是，"媽媽，我要轉學。"

Merlin知道自己是在逃避現實，但是他真的沒有辦法親眼看着Arthur投向別人的懷抱。所以他只能選擇離開。

Arthur今天早上神奇地沒有賴床，他連早餐都沒有吃就忽忙出門了。因為他有一件很重要的事要做，他約了Gwen在上課前見面。他要和Gwen攤白。雖然很難開口，但是Merlin令他沒有推搪的藉口。Arthur知道自己對Gwen從未有戀人的熱情和衝動。他只在一個人身上找到這種感覺，Merlin。他對Gwen只是朋友的喜愛。

Gwen還是一如既往般善解人意，她表達了對Arthur的理解。她同樣地未曾對Arthur有激烈的感覺，其實他們都對愛情有錯誤的理解才會開始這段荒謬的關係。現在是時候結束了。兩人同意回復到以前的朋友關係，他們還是會像以往般一起吃飯聊天，一切如常。

熬過早上的課堂之後，終於是午膳時間了。Arthur期望Merlin還是如以一樣，坐在他旁邊的角落。不，這次Arthur不會再讓Merlin自己一個坐在角落了。他會和向他身邊的所有朋友介紹Merlin！這可是他未來的男朋友！到時候Merlin臉紅的樣子一定非常可愛！

但是五分鐘過去了，十五分鐘過去了，三十分鐘過去了。Arthur都沒有在飯堂見到Merlin。Gwen和Morgana，還有騎士團們都因為快要上課先回去了。直到整個午膳時間的完結，Arthur都沒有見到Merlin。Merlin到底在那裡？

沒有辦法，Arthur拿出手機發短信給Merlin。雖然他爸是校長，但這不代表他是一個好學生。現在比起遵守校規，他有更加重要的事去做。他發了訊息約Merlin明天午膳時在學校的禮堂見面。但是訊息一直維持在灰色的未讀狀態。過了兩天，Arthur還是沒有收到任何來自Merlin的回音。他唯有再打電話給Merlin，說真的Arthur已經開始有點擔心Merlin了。沒想到電話接通後，Arthur 聽到的只有冰冷的錄音。

“對不起，你所撥打的電話號碼已經暫停使用。”

但是比這個更令人沮喪的是，Arthur親耳從Uther的口中聽到，Merlin已經轉學了的消息。

聽到消息後的Arthur，馬上跑到Merlin的家。他瘋狂地按着門鐘，仿佛只有門鐘的響鬧才能帶回他心中的愛人。

大門很快就打開了，但卻不是他日夜思念的Merlin.

"Emrys太太！Merlin呢?"

"Arthur? Merlin昨天已經坐飛機去Scotland的寄宿學校了。"

"甚麼？！"  
"他為甚麼要轉學！"

"Arthur，很抱歉。我也不知道Merlin要轉學的真正原因。我只知道開學的那天，他哭着回到家裡對我說要轉學。我怎樣做也無法從他口中得知真相。但是作為母親，我只是想我的兒子過得快樂。所以我答應了他轉學的請求。Merlin的舅父也在Scotland，他會被照顧得很好的。"

"...... Emrys太太。請你告訴我Merlin的地址。有些事情，我一定要告訴他！"

"對不起，Arthur。我不能答應你的請求。我很了解我的兒子。如果他選擇以這種方式離開，這代表他一定無法忍受待在這裡。我希望他可以在Scotland重新開始。我不會再讓過去的一切有任何傷害他的機會。請你理解。"

"Emrys太太！Emrys…..."

Arthur的話還未說完，Hunith已經關上了大門。回應他的只有一聲響亮的關門聲。

在這個夏日的尾聲，Merlin倉惶地逃離了他從小長大的小鎮，就讀了五年的學校，情同手足的好朋友。

還有，逃離Arthur的身邊。

第一部曲，夏日時光，完結。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 詮釋:  
> 傳接鋒是欖球隊其中一個隊員位置，屬於中後衛。傳接鋒在推動戰術，協調團隊表現方面非常重要，起到球隊大腦的角色。在scrum陣型，line-out陣型中，他們經常作為第一個拿球者的角色，並且組織全隊的下一步動作，同時和隊員們進行溝通。很多傳接鋒也是主要得分隊員。
> 
> The General Certificate of Education Advanced Level，簡稱 GCE A-Level 或 A-Level。中文譯為普通教育高級程度證書。學生取得中等教育普通證書(GCSE)之後修讀，在完成12-13年級的兩年制大學預科課程後進行最終的考試，是英國學生的大學入學考試課程。
> 
> Three Cliffs Bay 三崖灣。位於威爾斯第二大城市Swansea (斯萬西 或譯 史雲斯)的一個海灣，是非常著名的旅遊勝地。曾經在2006年被英國廣播公司評為英國最佳海灘。
> 
> 作者碎碎唸：  
> 所以我又再一次突破自己的極限了！萬五字！原來我除了短篇之外也可以寫中篇！  
> 這個夏日故事基本上都是啟發自 August 這首歌！大家可以去聽一聽，我也融入了不少歌詞的內容進故事之中，希望大家喜歡。  
> 至於後續，應該會有吧？  
> 還在想發展，請不要催文。不然我壓力一大就寫不出東西來了。
> 
> 很抱歉最後結尾發刀了。  
> 但是有時候帶有遺憾的故事不是才最令人難以忘懷嗎？


End file.
